


Shine On Me

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Jon finds the stranger in his garden, he becomes quickly convinced the man is insane. The things the other was saying was insanity, or perhaps he was the insane one, for Jon quickly realised he believed him.





	1. Chapter 1

            It was a cold winter morning, but the sunlight shining down added much welcome warmth to Jon as he walked through town. The sun had come out a lot that winter, weak in this season but still there, kissing him with its light. He always had loved the sun, winter wasn't his season at all.

            Keeping his pace quick, exercise holding back the cold, he made his way home and placed his shopping on the counter before opening the back door to let out his small dog. He smiled as his only companion ran outside, barking at a cat that had made the mistake of sitting on his fence.

            “He's cute.” A man commented. Startled, Jon turned to face the stranger in the garden, wondering how he had got here. Short of climbing over a whole series of fences, the only way in would have been through his house.

            “How did you get here?” Jon demanded, unable to stop staring. The stranger’s hair was dark, worn long and contrasting against his skin that seemed to be glowing. Maybe some kind of moisturiser? Men didn't glow. Warm brown eyes watched him back, their colour shifting into various golds before returning to a rich hazel. Nothing about him was natural, he hardly seemed human at all.

            “I'm everywhere the light touches.” Came the cryptic answer. His voice warm and friendly, slightly accented but not enough that he sounded foreign.

            “Right.” Jon replied nervously. Was this some kind of prank? One of his friends perhaps? If they made colour changing contact lenses it was all entirely possible.

            “And with you, maybe some places it doesn't.” The stranger added. His tone making it clear that he was flirting and not threatening him. It took Jon a moment to remember what they were even talking about.

            “Who are you anyway?” Jon asked, not really expecting a real answer.

            “Me?” The stranger replied. Pausing to think for a moment. “You can call me Gackt.”

            “Well Gackt, I'll have you know you're trespassing.” Jon scolded.

            “How? I'm in the light.” Gackt commented, genuinely confused to the accusation Jon was making.

            “This is my garden.” Jon reminded him.

            “You wish the sun not to shine?” Gackt asked, clearly thinking Jon was about as crazy as Jon found him.

            “What has the sun got to do with this?” Jon complained. “Let me guess, you're supposed to be Apollo or something?”

            “Yes,” Gackt answered with a smile. “So, you're not stupid. For a moment I thought you might just be a pretty face.”

            “Right,” Jon replied. What was he meant to do? Gackt was clearly crazy, should he call the emergency services? No, surely there was a helpline number for things like this. He couldn't let Gackt wander the streets anyway, he needed help. Deducing he wasn't dangerous he made up his mind. “Would you like to come in? I was about to make some coffee to have with the cookies I just bought.”

            “I would.” Gackt replied, smiling as he picked up Jon's dog and followed him into the house. Quietly he took a seat, stroking the dog as he watched the man boil his kettle. Jon was strange, but he kind of liked that about him.

            “So, where are you from?” Jon asked, as he placed the hot drink in front of Gackt along with the cookies. Happily, Gackt took a sip, still smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world.

            “Around, I normally stay in the Southern hemisphere this time of year.” Gackt answered. Of course he did, he believed he was the sun. Only now Jon was beginning to believe him. The second Gackt had entered the kitchen the whole room had lit up, as if the lights had been turned on. It was warmer too, pleasantly so, making him think of summer, lying on beaches, bathing in the sun’s rays. He loved the sun and when he looked at Gackt he couldn't help but feel affectionate towards him too.

            “That makes sense.” Jon replied. It did, but only if he accepted that there was some kind of divine being here in his kitchen, drinking coffee while stroking his dog. Maybe Gackt wasn't the crazy one, perhaps it was him all along.

            “I've been watching you.” Gackt confessed. “Whenever you stand in my light, you're enchanting, for a mortal.”

            “Is that why the sun has started shining so much this year?” Jon asked. He'd blamed global warming for the sheer number of sunny days, now he knew better. It had been Gackt off course. When had he decided to believe Gackt anyway? This whole idea was insane and yet, he had felt like he was being watched. Not in a creepy stalker way, more like he was being protected and blessed. Like a guardian angel was keeping him safe, it hadn't been an angel, it had been a god.

            “Yes,” Gackt replied. “I can't keep away from you Jon. I shouldn't be here at all, only I’ve fallen in love with your gentle heart. Strong and self-assured, with compassion that never seems to end. The embodiment of Yin and Yang.”

            “So, you watch me.” Jon stated. “When I shower? When I sleep?”

            “Does the sun shine on you then?” Gackt asked.

            “No,” Jon realised, relieved. Usually when the sun shined on him he was outside in a public place, he couldn't think of anything he had done in daylight that he would have minded being watched.

            “It shines on you now,” Gackt informed Jon with a smile. “You love the sun, don't you?”

            “I do.” Jon confessed. Was he confessing to loving this stranger too? Gackt certainly reacted like he had. Smiling so much that it was almost dazzling to behold. He placed Jon's dog on the floor and wrapped his arms around the man, surrounding him with warmth and happiness and light. Their lips met, like the kiss of a warm sun beam on cold skin and Jon melted against him. Gackt was the sun, he was Apollo, Ra, Amaterasu and a thousand others. The name didn't matter, it didn't change what he was, a creature of divine nature come to earth just to kiss him.

            Only, that was wrong too, Gackt wanted more from him than that, and he couldn't refuse him. Taking Gackt's hand he led him upstairs to his bedroom, light following them through the house. It was coming from Gackt himself, his skin, that had glowed softly before, blazing in a golden light. He wanted to feel that skin against him, embrace its soft warmth as his own and so this time it was Jon who kissed Gackt. He'd known Gackt all his life, loved him since a child. Gackt didn't feel like a stranger at all, not to him.

            Stealing away control from Jon, Gackt began to pull away Jon's clothes. The coat he had worn in town, the jumper beneath and the T-shirt beneath that. So many layers to keep him warm, Gackt couldn't stand the idea that he might have been cold. Stripping away his own upper layers he pressed his body against Jon's and wrapped his arms around his back. His blood was warmer than a mortal’s, warmer than others of his own kind. He'd keep Jon warm. That was his job, his duty and his calling.

            Jon had lost on the first kiss, now he was utterly defeated. All he wanted was Gackt. Heart body and soul cried out for him and the god responded to his need. He was insane, or this was all true, he no longer cared about the difference. Reality was what you made of it after all. With desperate hands he tried to undress Gackt, eager for more. He felt like he might just die if he didn't have Gackt inside him right now and yet the god was being painfully slow. Every kiss was tender and gentle, every touch soft and loving and he gave into the love. Literally falling onto the bed, his legs parting for Gackt. He wasn't just lost, he'd gone so far now that he knew he would never be found.

            Gackt sensed Jon's lust and it confused him. What was the rush? Mortals were always in a hurry, it didn't make sense to him but he took pity and slipped out of his clothes. Togas were far more convenient, why had he gone for modern dress? Oh, because that was what Jon wore and so he would wear it too.

            He slid Jon's clothes away, admiring his body with eyes now a warm gold. He liked what he saw, so much so that rushing was forgotten all over again, as he worshipped this man with kisses. Everyone leaving Jon warm and loved. His body ached in arousal and yet, he could wait a century for Gackt. Everything about this was magical and yet Gackt wasn't using his powers at all. This was just who he was, what he was.

            “Do you have lube?” Gackt asked, the bottle handed to him within an instant. He smiled and coated his fingers, sliding two into Jon's eager body as he smiled down over him. Watching, waiting, preparing. He wanted sex, but there was no rush, he had eternity, it was only Jon who didn't.

            Once sure that Jon was able to accept his presence, he replaced his fingers with his well-endowed length, sliding deep inside. It felt good, relaxing and full of pleasure, but beneath him Jon was moaning in ecstasy. Did it really feel that good? He wanted to feel it too and so he locked his divine essence away inside himself. For all purposes the god becoming a man. He loved Jon that much, he wanted to be with him forever. Live his life with Jon at his side. He'd become immortal again when he was ready, reclaim his powers and any lost youth, until then he would live as a mortal.

            Jon felt the change, though it was hard to place. Something about Gackt had become more approachable and open to him. Love blossomed in his heart and he wrapped his legs around Gackt, crying out in pleasure and bliss. This was what his life had been missing, this was everything that he had ever wanted and more.

            “Oh God!” Jon moaned, finally knowing exactly which god he was crying out too. Apollo had been in his heart all along.


	2. Chapter 2

            Since Gackt had come to stay, Jon had hardly left the house. Days and nights spent with his lover, laughing, joking, making love. He adored everything about Gackt and knew the god felt the same way.

            Occasionally, in his moments alone, he would worry they were moving too fast but he pushed such thoughts aside. His relationship with the sun had been life long, just because he could place a face to it now, nothing had changed. This night though he had broken away from Gackt to spend some time at his friend’s house. His lover understood, hadn't said a word as he left. Only smiling sadly because he was gone.

            “About time I saw you!” His friend scolded as he let Jon into his house. You had golden blond hair and a gentle smile that filled him with warmth. His moods as changeable as the winds but he was only ever happy when Jon was around.

            “I'm sorry. I've been busy.” Jon confessed.

            “With your new lover?” You demanded, jealousy replacing the happiness he had shown only moments before.

            “Yes,” Jon replied. “Is there a problem?”

            “I don't like him,” You remarked stubbornly. “Appearing in your life like this, stealing your heart away.”

            “Stealing my heart away?” Jon repeated. What was You trying to suggest? Did his friend have a crush on him? He'd never thought of You in that way before.

            “It doesn't matter,” You decided. “He's the type to play with people and dump them later, when someone else catches his eye.”

            “You don't even know him.” Jon protested. You however had changed the subject, refusing to talk about Gackt anymore. Something really was off with his friend tonight, if Jon didn't know better he'd think You knew more about Gackt than he was letting on. It worried him, the secrets You wouldn't share, but he pushed them aside. He was here to have a good time, You's unexpected jealousy could wait.

 

            He returned home to another jealous man, Gackt's acceptance that he wanted to see his friend seemed to have been forgotten as he sulked on the sofa. With a sigh Jon sat beside him, wrapping his arms around Gackt and holding him close.

            “What's the matter?” Jon asked.

            “I just didn't realise it was that friend.” Gackt remarked. He refused to say anything more on the matter and all Jon could think was that Gackt and You had met before. They clearly hated each other, but he wasn't the type to give in easily. Gackt was his lover and You was his friend. They'd both just have to get used to it.

            Gackt warmed to him quickly, forgetting his jealousy, his focus turned entirely on pleasing Jon. Unable to resist Gackt's advances, Jon happily accepted Gackt's kisses, smiling as they moved lower and moaning out loud as Gackt's mouth wrapped around his growing erection. He was far from a selfish lover, always compassionate and kind. His touch still very much like the sun, even though for all intents and purposes he had stripped away his divinity.

            Sometimes Gackt was demanding but not tonight. Tonight he just wanted to give Jon pleasure, to remind him exactly why it was he had chosen him. Right now there was nothing he wouldn't do for him and Jon knew it. No mortal man could love him even half as much as Gackt, and no other divine creature for that matter.

            He came with a cry of Gackt's name, grinning as the god simply pulled him into his arms and held him. They were together and they were in love. Leaning over he kissed Gackt softly, falling asleep in his arms as the wind blew around his house. It sounded angry and fierce, but he didn't fear it. What harm could the wind do when he was protected by the sun?

 

            The next day felt warmer, the angry wind now warm and gentle against his skin. Spring was coming early this year he realised, the cold of winter slipping away. It had been a good idea to walk his dog in the park, just the two of them together, hands constantly joined. They were happy and in love and everyone who saw them could see it. Some disgusted, some jealous, but most happy for them, happy for him. He was popular in town and most people here already knew why he never showed any interest in finding himself a nice girl.

            They sat on a park bench together, Jon throwing a small plastic Frisbee for the dog who ran after it, barking with his tail wagging constantly. It was the kind of domestic bliss he had dreamed of, it was strange he had found it with Apollo.

            “Let me have a turn?” Gackt requested.

            “Sure.” Jon agreed handing the toy over and smiling as Gackt throw it across the park. There was just something about him that was so human.

            “What are you thinking about?” Gackt asked.

            “How much I love you.” Jon confessed, making his lover smile.

            “Such thoughts should be encouraged.” Gackt remarked, placing a kiss on Jon's lips before throwing the toy again. Only now a wind had picked up, strong enough to send the toy smacking against Gackt's forehead. Annoyed Gackt attempted to throw it again, having much the same results.

            “Zephyr!” Gackt scolded, his voice quiet but carrying into the wind. It seemed to stop though and he was able to throw the toy again without self-injury. Unfortunately, the wind, that was indeed named Zephyr, flung the toy back again.

            “Ouch,” Jon complained as he felt the plastic hit his own head. He raised his hand to check for a bump, surprised to find it coated in blood. How had a harmless plastic disk broken the skin? That must have been some force in the wind.

            “Jon, I'm sorry!” Exclaimed the wind as it materialised in front of him in human form. Zephyr had golden blond hair and a gentle smile that could fill a man with warmth, only he looked worried now.

            “You.” Jon whispered as he recognised his friend. The blood was pouring from the wound now, he could feel it running down his cheek.

            “What have you done?” Gackt snapped.

            “It was meant for you!” You snapped. “He was mine! You knew I planned to ask him out, so you got there first!”

            “Jon made his own decision!” Gackt snapped, his divinity returning to him now. His skin was glowing, his eyes blazing in anger. “You just couldn't handle the fact he choose me over you.”

            “Please, don't argue.” Jon whispered, but it did no good as the gods continued to bicker before him. He knew he was dying now, his blood was flowing too quickly, the pain in his head all consuming. He had no idea how deep the wound was, just that it would be his end.

            His eyes fluttered shut and suddenly he felt his hands embraced by two men, one burning hot, only without the pain, the other like being embraced by a warm wind. Gackt and You had remembered him after all.

            “I'm sorry, I loved you.” You whispered, kissing Jon's hand as tears fell from his eyes. Besides him Gackt was crying too, the gods finally united in their grieve.

            “I've never loved a mortal as much as you,” Gackt reassured him. “You will forever be remembered.”

            “I love you both.” Jon whispered his final words. Magic swept through him changing his blood into thousands of tiny flowers that flew in the wind. A wind that carefully guided them to patches of soil, where they would forever be at home.

           

            Anger built within Gackt as he turned on You. He would kill this minor god who didn't deserve to live. Jon was dead because of You's jealousy. Jon who he had adored. Focusing his magic he called forth his weapon, a golden bow, and placed the arrow in the quiver. You could hide from him, but the arrow would find his heart none the less. He drew back the string, but before he could fire a young man materialised between them. He recognised this man, who currently went by the name Sato, Eros god of love and lust.

            “Apollo stop,” Sato ordered. “There will be no more death today.”

            “He killed my lover!” Apollo exclaimed. “Surely you can understand my right for vengeance?”

            “I do, but it was an accident caused by a jealous love,” Sato reassured Gackt. “Spare his life for love knows how to hurt as well as heal.”

            “You think he should go unpunished?” Gackt demanded.

            “No. Zephyr, from this day you will serve me,” Sato decreed. “Your winds will guide my arrows of love. From this day forth you are my servant. Accept and live your life, or die at Apollo's hand.”

            “I will serve love.” You promised, bowing to his new master.

            “You heard him,” Eros informed Gackt. “Will you break this peace and face my wrath, or leave this wind alone?”

            “While he is under your protection I will not hurt him.” Gackt promised, vanishing into the air. He was angry and in pain but killing Zephyr wouldn't make the hurt go away. He'd always known there would come a day when he had to see Jon die, he'd just never realised it would be so soon.

            “I love you Jon,” Gackt whispered. “My sweet Hyacinthus.”

 


End file.
